


But Oh, Oh Those Summer Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cute, Idiots, Karaoke, M/M, Vacation, booty shorts, drunk, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on an ask I got on Tumblr! "Fic where alex and henry go on vacation and vodka is involved making henry flamboyant?"Ta-Da! Crack! Trash!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	But Oh, Oh Those Summer Nights

It’s the first time they’ve had time off in months. Between Alex’s new campaign job on top of law school and all the time that Henry spends at the shelters, they’ve hardly had the time for a nice, quiet evening, let alone a vacation. But it’s the summer now and Alex has some time off from both the job and school and Henry has delegated the daily tasks at the shelter to Pez and a handful of volunteers. June and Nora are taking care of David for the week while they housesit, so everything’s taken care of. Now it’s just Alex and Henry on a plane with nothing but beautiful sky in front of them. There’s the promise of a much-needed break when they land, complete with snorkeling, swimming, tanning, and relaxing by the pool. It’s going to be the best vacation that the British Virgin Islands has to offer and they’re both looking forward to every moment of it. Alex is especially looking forward to the massive suite that Henry’s promised him––he even called ahead to request that they put flower petals down as part of the nightly turndown service.

Honestly, this will be the first moment of peace they’ve had since everything went down. While it’s been fantastic for them to share the wonderful house Henry so generously bought for them, Alex is more than excited at the promise of reconnecting with him in a way that he hasn’t been able to in what feels like forever. They still have sex, of course, but it’s softer now. They’re usually wiped at the end of the day so they hardly have the energy for it, even if their desire is in full force. But this vacation is, for Alex, going to be a return to the magic they first found all those months ago. It’ll bring them back to the times when they had to sneak around and have passionate, wild sex. It will, hopefully, make them feel more in love than ever. He’s got all of this planned out in his head, even if Henry is the one that planned the vacation itself. Henry may have figured out their daily itineraries, but Alex has the night life fucking _covered_. He doesn’t have it all printed up on lamented sheets like Henry does for their day to day schedules (which, of course, prompted a very heated make-out session in the kitchen), but he’s got ideas. He’s got plans. Big ones.

The main one includes vodka.

The vodka is part of his whole go-back-to-the-beginning part of his plan. He remembers, very distinctly, that night in LA. The night where they went to the karaoke bar and got vodka shots. Or, more specifically, how Henry reacts to vodka. And, fuck, he wants to see Henry like that again. Open and unguarded and positively beautiful as he radiates confidence and drunken beauty. That’s the kind of night Alex can really get behind.

When they touch down, a prearranged car takes them to their hotel. It’s a nice place with, as Alex finds out, individual villas instead of hotel rooms. But, as promised, theirs is still the biggest. It’s beautiful and open and the bed is so big that Alex feels like he might cry.

“Sweetheart,” he says, completely breathless at the sight of it, “this is beautiful.”

Henry grins that lopsided grin that Alex loves so much before he sets the bags down by the door. “It is, isn’t it?”

Alex hums and tucks himself Henry’s now-free arms, closing his eyes in bliss as Henry’s arms wrap around him so perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces slotting into place.

“Have I mentioned that there’s a hot tub on the balcony?”

“Oh, hot tub sex. I can dig it.”

Henry laughs and kisses the top of his head like this is just another normal day in their lives––like this break isn’t exactly what they needed. Alex already feels so much lighter out here in nature. He already feels closer to Henry.

“I love you,” Alex tells him.

“I love you, too,” Henry says before planting a sweet kiss on Alex’s lips.

The kiss is cut short by a knock on their door. Alex can’t help but groan. “Baby, I thought this was supposed to be all private or whatever?”

Henry rolls his eyes as he unwraps his arms from Alex’s body and makes his way to answer the door. Alex can’t help but watch Henry’s body move as he walks––they way his hips sway and his ass bounces so slightly. Fuck, Alex is so in love.

“Hello,” Henry greets the person who knocked. “You must be Sandra.”

A woman––Sandra, it seems––steps inside. She’s dressed in fancy clothes which is really ruining Alex’s vacation vibes.

“Yes, hello. I just wanted to come by and make sure that everything is to your liking. And to let you know that everything is set for tonight. Would you like me to come back an escort you or––”

“We’ll be good,” Alex chimes in, “but thank you.”

Sandra smiles and bows awkwardly before leaving.

“What’s tonight?” Alex asks as soon as the door closes.

Henry chuckles and moves right past him with his suitcase in tow. He sets it down at the foot of the bed and unzips it, pulling out swim trunks. “Never you mind,” he says. “Now, get dressed. We’ve got some snorkeling to do.”

They spend the rest of their day on the private beach outside of their villa. While there’s no great coral reef outside, the water is crystal clear and fish come in and out for a few hours. For the trip, Henry decided to purchase an underwater camera for them to use for such activities––especially for the boat dive they’re planning on doing later in the week––so Alex makes sure to snap a bunch of pictures of Henry underwater with his snorkel. He looks adorable like this with his bright blue snorkel and big goggles. His favorite picture comes when Henry goes underwater, snorkel removed, and waves at the camera with sun-kissed cheeks and a precious smile on his face. As soon as they get back to the room, sufficiently sunned-out for the day, Alex prints the photo on the polaroid printer Henry got in addition to the camera and, in his messy scrawl, writes “Henry the merman 6/18/21” at the bottom with a black sharpie. When he shows the picture to Henry, Henry laughs and kisses him like they’re the only two people in the world.

Honestly, Alex is starting to believe that they might be.

When it’s time for dinner, Henry tells Alex to dress up––he says that he’s got something special planned. So Alex obliges and follows Henry to this pre-arranged location, wondering what could possibly be in store for them.

As it turns out, Henry has made the perfect dinner. It’s in a private gazebo by the main villa, complete with fairy lights and a beautiful table spread. When Alex turns to thank him for this wonderful night, Henry hands him a single red rose before kissing him.

“Happy vacation, love,” Henry says when he pulls away.

Alex grins, incapable of speech at the moment, and lets Henry guide him to one of the chairs. The sun is setting in beautiful colors around them––pinks, purples, oranges, and red painted across the sky. Alex doesn’t think he’s had a more perfect evening in a more perfect place, especially with the one person who’s turned his entire life upside down. So, for now, he lets himself simply enjoy the wonderful meal Henry arranged while they talk about their other plans for the week and how excited they are to finally be out of the city.

On the fourth night of their vacation, after a day of relaxing by the pool, Alex takes charge of their evening plans. He orders decadent room service for the two of them and requests the finest bottle of vodka that they have. When it comes up, Henry is still in the shower so Alex sets it all up and pours them each a shot of vodka. As soon as Henry emerges, fully-clothed, he looks straight at the vodka.

“What’s this?” he asks as he sits down.

Alex passes him a shot and smirks. “Vodka. Thought we’d re-experience that night in LA.”

Henry frowns at the shot glass but takes it. “You’re aware that this makes me…”

“Fun? Yup. Aware and excited. Now drink.”

They clink their glasses together before drinking their shots. The strength of the vodka makes Alex’s nose feel like it might catch on fire and it burns as it makes its way down his throat, but he knows that it’ll be worth it.

Three shots later and Henry is practically bouncing.

“You okay?” Alex asks him, feeling loose and happy after eating all that food.

Henry shakes his head and jumps up and out of his seat. “Karaoke,” he shouts. “There’s, erm, karaoke in the bar. Tonight.”

Alex chuckles as he watches his boyfriend stumble around the villa for a moment before grabbing what looks like a pair of floral shorts from one of the drawers. Henry starts to strip without another word, changing into the shorts right in the middle of the room. Under his loose short-sleeved shirt he was wearing, it appears that he also put on a white tank top that matches the whites of the flowers on the shorts.

“Where did those come from?” Alex asks, gesturing to the shorts as Henry slips them on. He buttons and zips them up and, good Lord, he looks fantastic. They’re short and tight and leave _nothing_ to the imagination.

“Bought them a while ago,” Henry explains, “because Pez said I needed them.”

“Pez was right,” Alex agrees. He makes his way over to Henry and kisses him, grabbing his ass as he does. “Fuck, you look so hot.”

Henry smiles that lopsided grin before frowning. “Got to do something about you, though. Good thing I bought you a pair, too.” He turns around and rummages through the drawer until he emerges with an identical pair but, this time, they’re red instead of blue. Alex stares at them for a moment.

“Really?” Alex asks. “Think I can pull ‘em off?”

Henry laughs and starts to undo Alex’s shorts to slip on the new ones. “Most definitely. Plus, we have to look our best for karaoke, don’t we?”

Alex laughs and steps out of his old shorts and into the new ones. “What’s your obsession with karaoke?”

Henry zips and buttons the new shorts before unbuttoning a few of the buttons on Alex’s shirt so it hangs open a bit. “I didn’t get to serenade you last time,” he admits. “Not properly, anyway.”

Alex kisses him again because, seriously, how could he resist? Then he lets Henry drag him down to the bar where, as promised, they’ve got a karaoke machine set up. After a few more rounds of vodka, Alex lets Henry drag him up onstage where they sing a very drunken version of “Summer Nights” together and end it with a kiss so passionate that it gets everyone in the bar on their feet to cheer for them.

When they pull away from each other, Alex can’t help but think that this is the happiest he’s ever been and that this entire night is most definitely worth the hangover that will surely come the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm @bibliothesoph on tumblr


End file.
